


[podfic] It Lays In My Bones, This Hollow Sorrow, This Hollow Shame

by reena_jenkins



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Comment Fic, Gen, Grief/Mourning, POV Second Person, Past Relationship(s), Podfic, Pre-Canon, Shame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-25
Updated: 2012-10-25
Packaged: 2017-11-17 00:58:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/545764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Written for the prompt: derek; there is this hollow feeling that never seems to go away."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] It Lays In My Bones, This Hollow Sorrow, This Hollow Shame

**Author's Note:**

  * For [orange_8_hands](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orange_8_hands/gifts).
  * Inspired by [It Lays In My Bones, This Hollow Sorrow, This Hollow Shame](https://archiveofourown.org/works/471934) by [orange_8_hands](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orange_8_hands/pseuds/orange_8_hands). 



 

  
**Coverartist:** [](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/profile)[**reena_jenkins**](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/)

**Length:** 00:12:11

**Download link:** This podfic is available as an mp3 [**right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/%28TWolf%29%20_It%20Lays%20In%20My%20Bones,%20This%20Hollow%20Sorrow,%20This%20Hollow%20Shame_2.0.mp3) (thank you, [](http://paraka.livejournal.com/profile)[**paraka**](http://paraka.livejournal.com/) , for hosting me!)


End file.
